MAYBE
by PokemonTanya
Summary: Matoi Ryuko had never taken a special liking towards Sanageyama Uzu but will one car ride and one night alone change that ? Follow their adventure of one night


Hello everyone! This is RyukoxSanageyama story, actually one shot because I hate writing chapters And I'd just like to say I'm new to Kill La Kill fandom so if this doesn't sound that realistic please forgive me but do read it and comment on it maybe (see what I did there ? *Wink wink*) Please don't plagiarize this as I put in hard work and time writing this. Criticism would be appreciated but don't be rude.  
I don't own any of the Kill La Kill characters (I wish I did).  
Love,  
-PokemonTanya

RyukoxSanageyama : Maybe

_Why is always this hot ?_ Ryuko Matoi thought to herself as she was walking to Honnouji Academy with her best friend, Mako biting away Ryuko's ear always talking about unnecessary things. Ryuko enjoyed the company though secretly. She didn't ever get to spend time with her own family. Mako's family now felt like her family.

She felt blessed. She could see Honnouji Academy in the distance but for some reason there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Even Senketsu felt it.

"Ryuko, I don't think this is the best day for us." He said.

"Senketsu, don't worry. We'll kick some idiot's ass as always." Ryuko said, trying not to think about the feeling in her stomach.

"There goes Ryuko chan talking to her sailor uniform. Ryuko chan needs more friends." Mako said happily. Ryuko just smiled and continued walking. A black color car went by Ryuko and Mako, so close to the footpath, making them both jump out of the way and land with their asses on the floor.

"FUCKING BASTARD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Ryuko screamed out in anger, helping Mako to her feet. The car stopped with an abrupt halt and came back to where Mako and Ryuko were standing.

Inumuta and Sanageyama were in the car with Inumuta driving.

"Do you need a lift ?" Inumuta asked. Sanageyama, even though his eyes were shut, looked at them.

"Why would you ask us that, fucking idiot ?" Ryuko asked him, cocking an eyebrow up.

"If Gamagoori finds out we didn't help out other students of Honnouji Academy, he would kill us." Sanageyama answered.

"RYUKO CHAN! PLEASE!" Mako was begging Ryuko.

"Fine. But remember if you try to pull any idiotic stunt, I will transform." Ryuko said while pointing toward her gauntlet.

"And you should remember I will defeat you." Sanageyama said with sarcasm.

"And you, Sanageyama should remember I will erase all data Inumuta has on his laptop." Ryuko said.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET GOING. I'LL GET EXPELLED IF I'M LATE. AGAIN." Mako said in a happy yet worried tone.

Ryuko climbed in and sat behind Sanageyama. During the whole ride, she was staring at him, subtly though.

"We should reach the Academy in another ten minutes." Inumuta said over the blaring engine of the car. Mako chan started yapping away at Ryuko's ear again.  
But Ryuko paid no attention, she was captured by Sanageyama face.

_ He had a pretty face, wait he has a pretty face _she thought to herself. She was staring at him, absorbing each and every feature, bump, freckle and hair on his face.

'_RYUKO. STOP. YOU HATE HIM_.' Ryuko reminded herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._' Ryuko called herself. She was being foolish. She shouldn't pay any attention to him at all. Not any actually. He wasn't worth her time or energy. Plus he was really cocky when they met. So what if he was a part of the Elite Four, Inumuta and Gamagoori were really down to Earth and shit but nope this guy and Jakuzure were all up in the air and shit. She hated people who thought about themselves as if they were royalty.

The car stopped outside the Academy, Inumuta and Mako were already walking fast towards classes. Ryuko and Sanageyama were walking at their own paces.

"Next time, stare a little less. It's flattering but really awkward and frankly, creepy." Sanageyama said.

"SHUT UP. I wasn't staring at you. Get off of your cloud and come back down to Earth, asswhole." Ryuko said.

"I should come back down to Earth so you can kiss me." Sanageyama said in a cool voice.

"MY SCIRSSOR BLADE WILL KISS YOUR ASS!" Ryuko screamed as the bell for the first period rang.

"I'll meet you again, Matoi Ryuko." Sanageyama said.

Ryuko ran to her class. The whole day her blood was boiling with what Sanageyama said. Usually she would have let it go but this time, for some odd reason, this was getting her blood boiling.

"Ryuko, calm down," Senketsu said, "Don't let what he said get to you."

"I'M NOT LETTING IT GET TO ME." Ryuko said.

"Your heart rate, blood pressure rate and everything else don't seem to agree." Senketsu said.

"Shut up." Ryuko said.

"Ryuko chan is talking to her sailor uniform again. Ryuko chan needs more friends." Mako said.

"Nah. I got Mako chan, that's all I need." Ryuko said, smiling at her.

"Ryuko chan!" Mako said hugging the life out of Ryuko.

"Mako…I can't… BREATHE." Ryuko said in gasps.

"Mako chan will never let go of Ryuko chan. Mako chan will remain beside Ryuko chan's side, till the end of time or till the end of Mako." Mako said with overly dramatic voice and tears in her eyes.

"Mankanshoku Mako and Matoi Ryuko! GET TO CLASS. OTHERWISE I WILL DISCIPLINE YOU BOTH." Gamagoori was screaming at the both of them.  
"Gamagoori sensei, don't interrupt the beautifulness that is friendship!" Mako said.

"Gamaagoori, we'll get to class now." Ryuko said dragging Mako to class but she was sure she saw Gamagoori winking at Mako as Ryuko dragged her.

The day went by pretty fast. Mako was happy and couldn't wait to go home and eat more croquettes. Ryuko couldn't wait to go home and have a bath and sleep.

"Ryuko kun would you like a drive home ?" Sanageyama came out of nowhere.

"What the ?" Ryuko said, shocked just a bit.

"You heard me." Sanageyama said.

Ryuko gritted her teeth together and responded, "Not from the likes of you. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I GET ANGRY."

Ryuko grabbed Mako's hand and walked away.

"What's her problem ?" Sanageyama asked himself.

"You. You're her problem Sanageyama. She doesn't like surprises." Inumuta answered for him.

"What ?" Sanageyama asked Inumuta as they walked towards Inumuta's car.

"From the data I've collected she doesn't like surprises. You, you've always despised her from day one and now suddenly you want to be friends with her, she doesn't like what you're trying to do. She's right now thinking that you're plotting something against her." Inumuta said as the engine roared to life.

"But I'm not." Sanageyama said, sounding a little defeated.

"Does Mister Wild Monkey have a crush on Matoi Ryuko ?" Inumuta teased.

"Shut up and drive, Inumuta." Sanageyama said.  
-x-

"Why does the asshole have this effect on me ?" Ryuko said to no one in particular as she almost started stripping to have a bath but she knew better. She slid the curtains and saw the peeping toms behind.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ryuko said and punched them all.

She had a bath before changing into her night suite and eating dinner. As the whole family slept, tonight Ryuko couldn't. Senketsu was also awake.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Ryuko told Senketsu.

"Ryuko, don't leave without me." Senketsu said.

"I don't feel like it." Ryuko responded and went outside.

She was walking all alone and sometimes this is what Ryuko needed. A break from the fighting and the noise from Mankanshoku house. Just to be alone to her and her thoughts.

She heard some noise coming from behind a few trash cans. Ryuko's ears perked up and she turned around and saw three- one star goku uniform wearing students.

"Matoi Ryuko do you want to play with us ?" One of them asked her.

"SHUT UP AND GET LOST." Ryuko said, losing her cool just a bit.

"Where's that little slutty uniform of yours ?" Another asked.

Ryuko just continued walking faster, increasing her pace with each and every step. Before she knew it, she was running away from these people but she tripped and fell down, face first_. FUCK RUNNING, I'M GOING TO FIGHT THESE ASSHOLES,_ Ryuko thought. She got up and balled her fists up.

"Ryuko thinks she can fight us!" One said and started laughing one caught her hands and held it above her head, she kicked the other two in the guts but that didn't stop them. They caught her legs.

"NOW, We're going to have a lot of fun. Well, fun for us and scarring for you."

Ryuko was screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her and save her, no use. They were in a secluded area. They shoved a cloth into her mouth.

She closed her eyes shut and tried calculating a way out. But her brain wasn't responding at all. She was waiting for the deed to be done, she would punish these idiots later with Senketsu.

"BAKA!" She heard someone said and saw Sanageyama standing there with his bamboo sword.

"Sanageyama, there are three of us and one of you." One of the idiots said.

"Exactly." Sanageyama said and attacked them. He hit them all with swift and hard moves and within ten seconds they were on the floor with broken bones.

"You are hereby expelled from Honnouji Academy. As Lady Satsuki says, Pigs in uniform! Before touching a girl or lady next time think about this! ASSHOLES!" Sanageyama said before hitting them one more time that sent flying to the sky.

Ryuko was shivering from fear as she slumped against the wall, hugging herself.  
Sanageyama removed the green color jacket he was wearing and placed it one Ryuko. Ryuko jumped up and hugged him, not believing what had just happened, she felt so weak and alone.

"Ssh. Ryuko kun, you're fine and with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Sanageyama said, embracing the hug and tightening the hug, ensuring Matoi Ryuko that he was there.

"T-Thank You, Sanageyama." Ryuko said actually feeling grateful. Sanageyama was taken a back.

_He smells nice_. Ryuko thought and right on cue her stomach growled.

Sanageyama started laughing and said "Tell you what Matoi Ryuko, I'll take you to a diner." He started moving out of the embrace but Ryuko held his hand.

"I'm sorry Sanageyama senpai but please let me hold your hand until I feel better. I'm feeling weak and idiotic for not wearing Senketsu." Ryuko said.

"You have to get stronger without Senketsu." Sanageyama said, walking a head with Ryuko holding his little finger, still left a bit shocked and scared. _I need to become stronger, without Senketsu._ Ryuko thought. Sanageyama noticed suddenly how tight the grip on his finger become.

They entered a small diner.

"Tabs on me." Sanageyama said.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TAKING THIS MUCH PITY ON ME." Ryuko exploded.

"Calm down, baka," Sanageyama said, "Fine pay your own bill."

"Two burgers, two buckets of chicken wings, two cokes and a one banana split please." Ryuko told the waitress.

"I don't like coke." Sanageyama said.

"I didn't order for you." Ryuko said, smirking.

"NANI! You're going to eat so much on your own!" Sanageyama said, shocked.

"Nani ? Haven't you seen a girl eat before ? Haven't you seen a Mankanshoku eat before ? Haven't you seen Mako eat before ?" Ryuko said as her plate of food was served.

"Itadakimasu !" Ryuko said as she had her food. Sanageyama just ordered one sprite as he 'watched' her eat.

_She sure is different from all the other girls I know. I like her. Maybe more than that. Shut up Uzu Sanageyama. Get your bloody priorities straight. _Sanageyama thought. _But she's so beautiful. And her personality is so KAWAII. This is why my family thinks I'm gay. No guy says Kawai. Someone hit me. But Matoi Ryuko, I will have Houka Inumuta find out all data regarding you and use it to my benefit it make you…  
_"Gochisou sama !" Ryuko said as she finished her food and interrupting Uzu Sanageyama's train of thought.

Ryuko fished out some cash before leaving it out on the table. Sanageyama followed her out of the diner.

"Wow. The night is beautiful." Ryuko said out aloud.

"It is, isn't it." Sanageyama said.

"You can see it ?" Ryuko said before she could even process it.

Sanageyama chuckled and answered, "No, but I can feel it. When you lose one sense, the others become stronger. You don't need to see to understand beauty, you can feel it, it's all around you."

"But beauty is something we see."

"No, Matoi Ryuko. I can feel the purity in you, no pun intended. You seem like a beautiful soul, I can pick that up from your aura. You give off this welcoming and homey warmth, the weak are attracted to you because your aura gives off this sense of righteousness, something that my aura does not. Beauty is from inside. I learnt this when I gave up my sight." Sanageyama said.

"I think you're a beautiful person." Ryuko said, again without thinking.

"I'm not. Matoi Ryuko, how wrong can you be in one night." Uzu Sanageyama said.

'If you weren't a beautiful person, you wouldn't care about me. You would in fact, let me get raped by those people and would further give them a two star goku uniform. You wouldn't bring me to some place to eat food. You wouldn't drive us to school. You wouldn't care, Sanageyama. You wouldn't care about the damage you do. But you do care and you're a beautiful person but just lost a bit." Ryuko said.

"Really Matoi Ryuko ?" Sanageyama asked Ryuko.

"You know you can just call me Ryuko and yes." Ryuko said and they continued walking in silence.

_Do I like this Bastard ? Why am I going soft on him ? This wasn't suppose to happen. I think I'm going to hang myself but if I do then I wouldn't get to see his face then. BAKA! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT._

The sun was closing to rising.

"C'mon, I'll show you the sweetest spot to see the sunrise." Sanageyama said as he clutched Ryuko's hand and ran towards the spot.

After fifteen minutes of running they reached the spot. It was a small cliff on the outskirts of the slums. The sun was peaking out.

"Wow." Ryuko said, enwrapped by how beautiful the sun looked but more importantly how the sun rays fell on the skin of Sanageyama.  
"I know right. I used to come here every weekend and see the sunrise. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen." Sanageyama said, looking at the sun.

"What are the other beautiful things you've ever seen ?" Ryuko asked him as her she laid down on the ground.

"The sunset, the moon, birds flying, children running happily on the streets, my mom's smile, you." Sanageyama said and realized the last part had slipped out.

Ryuko's cheeks were burning a bright red, so were her ears.

"Sanageyama. Are you pulling a stunt on me ?" Ryuko asked him as she got up.

"N-No." He answered, shakily.

"This can't happen." Ryuko said, noticing how much her heart was sinking at her own words.

"W-We can try though right ?" Sanageyama asked.

"No, we are two different people. This wouldn't workout. You would go easy on me or I would." Ryuko said, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. She didn't want to say that. Wow, this guy had some power over her. Sanageyama got up and wiped her tears and spoke "Make a pact with me, right now, that whatever happens, We will never hate each other and we will never go easy on each other in battle."

"What if we break it ?" Ryuko asked him.

"I know you have too much of a good heart to let that happen. I know my pride is too much for me to let that happen." Sanageyama said.

"Fine, lets make it official." Ryuko said and shook hands with Sanageyama. Their words were stronger than any parchment or document.

"If I may." Sanageyama said and leaned in and kissed Ryuko. It was nothing like anything any of them had ever felt. It was like they were alive for the first time in a long time. Electricity and passion was running through out their bodies. Their tongues were in sync with each other and like they'd known each other for a long time. It felt good.

"I should drop you home. School's going to start in three hours." Sanageyama said.

They walked to Ryuko's home. Mako was already up and peeping through her window. Sanageyama was whispering something to Ryuko which made her blush intently before she leaned in and kissed him. He seemed to rest his hands on her hips. Mako took a photo and sent it to Gamagoori who spat out his entire breakfast.

"I will see you later, maybe in school ?" Ryuko asked him, fearing he might say that they couldn't meet in school as their statuses were different, she was a no star and he was a three star.

"You'll meet me definitely in school, Ryuko and in a good way. I'll meet you for lunch okay." Sanageyama said.

"Hey! Sangeyama! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!" Ryuko said, blowing a kiss at him.

He caught it and said "Aurigato Matoi Ryuko."


End file.
